


Hero

by orphan_account



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ep: Land of the Lost, Episode Missing Scene, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Missing Scene from Land of the Lost (Rather: How it should have happened)





	

“We can’t kill these guys, can we?” Jax asked, more annoyed than anything else.

“Only Rip can,” Sara answered, her gaze darting between the evil versions of themselves, trying to determine who would be the easiest to temporarily take out.

“I can’t tell what is real and what isn’t!” Rip exclaimed. Gideon took his hand and turned her face to hers.

“You can. The Legion didn’t corrupt your memories of everyone,” she comforted, her words registering somewhere deep within him. He nodded and closed his eyes, drawing on the few pure memories he still had.

He took too long. The evil Firestorm set himself ablaze, charging at the two heroes. Jax raised his gun. Sara went into a defensive stance.

But it didn’t matter. The nostalgic whirring of a certain specialized gun powering up filled the air, followed quickly by a burst of cold flame shooting through the air, knocking the evil Firestorm out of the air. A version of Leonard Snart, in all of his Captain Cold glory walked onto the bridge, a smug look on his face and a familiar swagger in his step.

“They didn’t bother to corrupt the dead, it seems,” Rip explained mournfully.

“That’s what you do when you’re in trouble, Captain You call for a hero.”


End file.
